Robotic systems are employed in a number of different contexts, and may be called upon to perform a wide variety of different tasks. Robots typically manipulate objects around them using robotic manipulators such as individual actuators, grippers, or end effectors.
Soft robotic actuators have recently been employed in contexts in which traditional hard actuators may be inappropriate or may suffer from deficiencies. For example, in food handling, it may be advantageous to use soft robotic actuators because of their improved ability to conform to the article being grasped, thus preventing the food from becoming marred or bruised. For similar reasons, soft actuators may be used in medical settings.
Whether a hard robotic actuator or a soft robotic actuator is employed, the handling of certain biological or chemical materials may pose unique problems. Hard and soft robotic systems may include numerous crevices, surface roughness, indentations, fasteners, and other areas where the biological or chemical materials may accumulate and breed bacteria or spread potentially poisonous matter to other products. Traditionally, it may be difficult to remove accumulated biological or chemical materials, thus creating a contamination hazard.